onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
Varian Nama
Berikut ini adalah daftar nama dan referensi penggemar yang umum ditemukan di antara fandom. Alasan untuk perbedaan atau perselisihan terdaftar dengan panduan singkat tentang mengapa penggemar dapat menyebutnya dengan nama lain. Beberapa perselisihan nama hanyalah hasil dari terjemahan seperti yang dibuat oleh penggemar-subs atau perusahaan dubbing resmi seperti 4Kids. Banyak varian nama adalah hasil dari berbagai tingkat etimologi palsu di antara terjemahan. Bajak Laut Bajak Laut Topi Jerami Monkey D. Luffy :Monkey D. Lufi :Monkey D. Luefy :Monkey D. Rufy :Monkey D. Rufi - "Rufi" adalah versi awal dari namanya sebelum Oda mengkonfirmasi bahwa itu dimaksudkan untuk menjadi "Luffy". Nama ini muncul bahkan di Jepang, serta banyak terjemahan bahasa lainnya di seluruh dunia. Ini dapat dianggap sebagai salah satu versi yang salah pertama dari setiap nama karakter dan salah satu nama pertama yang harus diperbaiki oleh Oda. Namun, masih ada sejumlah penggemar di fandom berbahasa Inggris (terutama mereka yang tidak berbicara bahasa Inggris sebagai bahasa pertama) yang menggunakan "Rufi." Roronoa Zoro :Lolonoa Zoro :Roronoa Zolo - Nama Zoro dalam 4Kids dan dub FUNimation yang diedit dan bab 50 dan seterusnya dari Viz Manga. Sering diperdebatkan tentang versi nama mana yang harus digunakan. Bahkan di Jepang, "Zolo" kadang-kadang digunakan sebagai ganti "Zoro"; meskipun Oda secara eksplisit menyebutkan namanya. :Roronoa Zorro - Beberapa pemindaian yang lebih lama menggunakan ejaan ini. :Loronoa Zoro :Rolonoa Zoro :Lorenor Zorro :Korenora Zoko - Sebuah nama dari beberapa DVD bajakan di India. Usopp :Ussop :Usop :Ussopu :Usoppu :Liar Bo - Ejaan yang ditemukan di beberapa DVD selundupan. :Ussup Sogeking :Soge King - Nama ini digunakan dalam simulcast subbed FUNimation dan banyak terjemahan penggemar. :Sniper King - Nama ini digunakan dalam manga Viz dan di dub FUNimation. :Soldier King - Digunakan dalam cuplikan promosi langka dari Inggris. Tidak banyak yang diketahui mengapa Soldier King dijuluki bukan Sniper King, tetapi satu teori umum adalah ini adalah nama 4Kids yang direncanakan. Sanji :Sangi - Used in the Singaporean English dub. Odex later correctly wrote his name as Sanji around Season 2. Nico Robin :Lobin - In an official scan for One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, Robin's name was misspelled as "Lobin". This was corrected in the final product. Franky (Cutty Flam) :Frankie :Flanky - Seen in the Japan-only game Fighting for One Piece. :Cutty Fran - Possibly the most commonly used incorrect version of Franky's original name, as "Fran" can be used in English as a male's first name (as a diminutive form of Frank or Francis) as opposed to "Flan". :Kati Flam Brook :Brooke - Because the "e" is silent, both "Brook" and "Brooke" are correct ways of spelling it. However, "Brooke" is normally used as the girl's version of the name. It has been confirmed that the e-less version is correct, however it is still common to see "Brooke" being used. Going Merry :Merry Go - The name used in the Viz Manga, 4Kids dub, and FUNimation's edited-for-TV dub. This is the direct transliteration from Japanese, and means, "The Merry". Red Hair Pirates Lucky Roo :Lucky Roo - The name used in One Piece Red: Grand Characters and Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary. :Lucky Roux - The name used in English translations. Buggy Pirates Buggy :Bagi :Baki :Baggy :Boogie - Buggy First Name Idea (as seen in volume 2) These names were used in a few older scanlations. However, Buggy is the correct spelling used in all official materials. Cabaji :Kabaji - Romanization of his name in the manga. Mohji :Moji Black Cat Pirates Kuro :Captain Black :Kurahadol :Klahadore Buchi :Butchie - The name used in English translations. :Flecki Sham :Siam Krieg Pirates Gin :Ghin - The spelling used in the dubs, so viewers would not confuse the name with the liquor drink. In English, "Gin" would be pronounced with a soft "g" rather than a hard one. :Gyn :Ging Krieg :Don Creek :Creek Pearl :Paloo - Upon introduction Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk :Juraquille Mihawk - It was often argued over whether "Dracule" or "Juraquille" is the correct spelling of Mihawk's full name. Dracule is used by the 4Kids version of the series and is often scorned because of its link to the dub, but it also appears within the Viz English manga, as well as the FUNimation dub. However, there was no Latin text supporting Juraquille in the Japanese version to be released at the time. Most fans avoided the argument by just calling him "Mihawk". The argument was finally put to an end when Oda confirmed it to be Dracule in Databook #4 "One Piece Green: Secret Pieces" :Diego Mihawk - Mihawk's name in the Odex dub. :Delacure Mihawk :Dulacre Mihawk :Mihark - Spelled on his character poster for Grand Battle! Bartholomew Kuma :Bisoromi Bear '- The name used in MangaPanda translations. Arlong Pirates Hatchan :'Haj-chan - First romanization of his name, later corrected :Haji - First romanization of his nickname, later corrected Chew :Chuu - common amongst Fansubbers. It is how the name "Chew" sounds when spoken by a Japanese person, and is also the Japanese onomatopeoia for the sound of a kiss. :Choo - The English versions choose this spelling. :Kiss Whitebeard Pirates Edward Newgate :Edward Newcart - The name seen in his infobox Portgas D. Ace :Portgaz D. Trace - He was renamed in the 4Kids version. Both drinking and gambling references have been noted to be removed by 4Kids from shows they have dubbed in the past. No reason was given, but Ace is the name of an alcoholic drink and also has links to gambling via the four Aces in a deck of cards. Oddly, the name "Ace" has been noted to appear in other dubbed shows by 4Kids. Chances are they did not realize Ace is also a common name, and rather pointless to hide from the younger audience. :Portgaz D. Ace - His surname was romanized as "Portgaz" in the English manga and FUNimation simulcast subs, however it only appears that way in the Simulcast. On the DVD release of the Alabasta Arc, his name is spoken and written in the subtitles as "Portgas D. Ace". :Portugues D. Ace - Used in some fan translations, but not a very common spelling. :Portgus D. Ace :Puma D. Ace :Gol D. Ace - His real name Jozu :Joz :Jos :Jose :Joss :Jaws Confimed "Jozu" in Databook #4 "One Piece Green: Secret Pieces" Thatch :Sachi Blackbeard Pirates :Black Mustache Pirates - Original romanization of the crew, but was corrected in their following appearances Marshall D. Teach :Black Mustache - Original romanization of his alias, but was corrected in his following appearances :Marshall D. Teech - In some English versions, his name is romanized as "Teech". This includes the FUNimation simulcast, but was later corrected as "Teach". Jesus Burgess :G. Zess Burgess - The name used in edited-for-TV dubs, likely to avoid religion. :Jesus Barges Laffite :Lafeita Shiryu :Shiryu - This spelling was used until Oda confirmed the official spelling. However, he has also used this spelling. It is also used in the Viz Manga and FUNimation versions. :Shilliew - Used in chapter 595 , but then later changed back to Shiryu in chapter 925. Catarina Devon :Catalina Devon - The spelling was originally used in the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs until Oda provided the correct spelling. Vasco Shot :Basco Shot Avalo Pizarro :Abalo Pizarro :Avaro Pizarro :Avolo Pizzaro Foxy Pirates Capote :Kapoty Big Pan :Big Bun - Used in the Viz Manga. :Big Bang Rumbar Pirates :Rumba Pirates Amigo Pirates Corto :Colt Sun Pirates Jinbe :Jimbei - In the Viz English manga and FUNimation dub, his name is spelled as Jimbei. :Jinbei :Jimbe Maelstrom Spider Pirates Squard :Squardo :Squad :Squado Bluejam Pirates Porchemy :Polchemy :Polchemi New Fishman Pirates Hody Jones :Hodi Jones :Hordy Jones Ikaros Much :Icaros Muhhi Donquixote Pirates Donquixote Doflamingo :Tanjiahdo Lofulamingo '- The name used in MangaPanda translations. :'Lofulamingo :Don Quixote Doflamingo - The name used in the FUNimation dub and Viz manga. :Don Quichotte Doflamingo :Don Quichotte de Flamingo Monet :Mone - The first romanization of her name Vergo :Virgo - The first romanization of his name Caesar Clown :Ceasar Clown :Caesar Crown - Used in early translations, and appears in every volume after Volume 68. Donquixote Rosinante :Donquixote Rocinante - Used in early translations :Don Quixote Rocinante - Spelling used by VIZ Manga :Don Quichotte Rocinante Big Mom Pirates Charlotte Pudding :Charlotte Purin Charlotte Katakuri :Charlotte Dogtooth - The name of the flower from which the Katakuriko starch is produced from. Charlotte Linlin :Charlotte Rinrin - Both versions were romanized in the manga at different times. Charlotte Basskarte :Charlotte Baskartte :Charlotte Bassquarte Marines :Navy - While the Japanese text provided along side the word Marine means "Navy", most fans argue "Marine" is the correct term since Oda himself has romanized it directly. However few fans seem to realize or understand "Marine" means Navy in French or German and scold the use of Navy due to its ties to the 4Kids dub. The Viz and FUNimation translations avoid this conflict by saying the group is called the "Navy" and the soldiers are "Marines". Oda is renowned for taking words from other languages and quite clearly intended on using Marines. In the English version of the game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure and FUNimation's simulcast, they are translated as "Navy". Koby :Coby :Kobby :Kobi :Corby :Cody Helmeppo :Helmepp - This was Stephen Paul's translation of his name. :Herumeppo :Hermep Jango :Django - The romanization that Viz and 4Kids used. The "D" is silent. :Jungo :Jacko Smoker :Chaser - In the 4Kids dub, Smoker's cigars were removed and his name was changed to "Chaser" in order to avoid reference of the character being a chain-smoker in the original. He keeps his original name in the English manga and uncut FUNimation dub. Sengoku :Zango - First romanization of his name in the manga Jaguar D. Saul :Hagawa D. Saulo :Jaguar D. Saulo :Haguar D. Sauro :Hagwor D. Sauro :Hagwarl D. Saulo :Hagwar D. Sauro :Jaguar D. Saulo In Japanese it's ハグワール・D・サウロ (Haguwāru D Sauro). It is currently unknown what the actual English romanization of his name is. In the English version of Movie 8 and the FUNimation dub his name is translated as Jaguar D. Saul (pronounced "Haguar D. Saul"). Comil :Komille Sentomaru :Sentoumaru Citizens Drum Island Dalton :Doltan Hiriluk :Dr. Hiluluk :Dr. Bader Alabasta :Arabasta - It was long debated whether the proper name was Arabasta or Alabasta. The error was because of the 'R' and 'L' pronunciations, and because of the multiple times Oda spells it both ways. As of Chapter 611, Oda's latest spelling is "Alabasta". All official English versions (excluding the video game mentioned below) use "Alabasta". :Alabaster - used in the English version of the video game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. However, in the actual FUNimation dub, it is pronounced "Alabasta". Nefertari Vivi :Nefeltari Vivi :Nefertari Bibi :Nefertari Bebe :Nefertari BB :Nefeltari BB Nefertari Cobra :Nefeltari Nebra - Cobra's name in the 4Kids dub. Some fans believe the reason why his name was changed was to avoid confusion with a character in another 4Kids property, G.I. Joe: Sigma 6. Strangely, his original name "Cobra" was sometimes seen on the closed captions. :Nefeltari Cobra Karoo :Carue - The most commonly used name :Kalu - The Odex dub uses this spelling. :Karu :Karl :Karuh Koza :Kohza :Kosa :Corsa Banchi :Bunchi - This is the romanization used in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. :Bunch Jaya/Skypiea Mont Blanc Cricket :Montblanc Cricket - Spelled this way in the uncut FUNimation dub. :Monbran Cricket - This is how his name is spelled in the edited FUNimation dub. :Mombran Cricket - In the 4Kids dub (or One Piece: Pirates Carnival), his family name is written as "Mombran". :Maron Cricket Mont Blanc Noland :Montblanc Noland - His name is spelled this way in the uncut FUNimation dub. :Monbran Noland - The spelling used in the edited FUNimation dub. :Mombran Noland - In the 4Kids dub (or One Piece: Pirates Carnival), his family name is written as "Mombran". :Monbran Norland :Montblanck Norland :Montblanc Norland :Maron Noland Su :Suu :Zue Kalgara :Calgara Thriller Bark :Thriller Park :Thriller Burke - Used by rookie translators :Thriller Barque :Before the official name was released, many guesses were made as to the name of the place. It was later confirmed to be dubbed "Thriller Bark". Oars :Oz - The first translation that came out for his name. :Odr - Another version of his name, after it was discovered his name is identical to the Norse god, attempts to find the correct translation occurred. :Odz - The second version of the name to occur, it was considered for a while the "Corrected" version. :Oor :Ozu :Ohz - Used in the 20th Log Collection. Ryuma :Ryouma :Ryuuma Lola :Laura Kumashi :Kumacy - Used in the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs. :Bearsy - Kuma means bear in Japanese. Therefore, some fans refer to him as "Bearsy". Cocoyasi Village Bell-mère :Belle-Mère - Often it is argued how close to the French word for stepmother Bell-mère's name should be, hence why there are several spellings of her name. :Bellemere - Used in One Piece Red: Grand Characters. :Berumeru - Sometimes used by less experienced subbings :Belmel/Bellemel - Occasionally used in inexperienced subbings and fan scans. :Bellemère :Bellmer :Belmer Twin Cape Laboon :Raboon :Lovoon :Labun :La Boum Long Ring Long Land Shelly :Sherry Water 7 Galley-La Company :Gareera Company - First romanization of its name :Gorilla Company - Another first translation of its name :Galeera-Company Iceburg :Iceberg - Original but erroneous romanization of his name, a bit later corrected. FUNimation and Viz use this name spelling. Tyrannosaurus :Tiranosaurus - Original but erroneous romanization of his name, a bit later corrected Paulie :Pauly - Used in the English version of the game Unlimited Adventure. It was also written as "Pauly" in a poll in Weekly Jump, however, as other characters' names were spelled differently than the accepted canon or fan spellings, the spelling "Paulie" is still, by far, the most common spelling used. Others also compare it to how Franky's name was spelled as "Frankie." :Pauli Tilestone :Tyleston - Used in the ADC-Elites fansubbers' subtitles. :Tylston :Tileston Enies Lobby Gatherine :Gyatharin Sea Floor/Sabaody Archipelago Camie :Caymy - Name used in some merchandise. :Keimi :Caimie :Kayme :Kamy Pappag :Pappagu - Used in the English manga by Viz and the subs by FUNimation. This is basically a literal romanization of his name. :Pappug Amazon Lily Marguerite :Margaret Enishida :Genista - Her name in the Viz Manga. This is basically just a translation of her name. Bacura :Bakula Momoiro Island Tibany/Elizabeth :Elisabeth Fishman Island Ishilly :Ishley Dressrosa Aremo Ganmi :Peekatha Krotch - VIZ Manga translation. Tontatta Kingdom Grabar :Grabba - VIZ spelling of her name. Enel's Warriors Enel :Eneru - This is the name used in all official English versions. :Ener Ohm :Aum - Used in some older translations. :Orm - The name appears this way in One Piece Grand Battle 3. :Ohmu :Om Revolutionary Army Emporio Ivankov :Emporio Ivancov - In the FUNimation subs, his name was originally spelled "Ivancov". This was changed later on. :Emporio Iwankov :Emporio Ivankof Impel Down Hannyabal :Hannibal - An incorrect spelling used in earlier scanlations of the Impel Down arc. :Hannybal Mr. 2 Bon Kurei :Bon Clay - Mostly seems to come from the anime translators. "Kurei" sounds similar to the English word "clay" when spoken, partly due to the name containing a silent "u" as often is the case with the Japanese language. However in the Japanese game Grand Battle Rush his name is also written as Bon Clay in English text. Though the "clay" part would associate with the abilities of his Mane Mane no Mi, his name keeps with the Baroque Works pattern of naming female agents (which he is due to his okama nature) after holidays. Even the FUNimation sub uses this as a translation. :Bon Cray :Bon Kure :Von Clay :Bon Curry Cipher Pol Agents CP9 Jabra :Jyabura :Jabura Kalifa :Califa - Romanization of her name in the anime Fukurou :Fukurouu - First romanization of his name in the manga Other Characters Gecko Moria :Gekko Moriah Other Locations Marineford :Marinford Mary Geoise :Marijoa :Mariejoa :Mariejois Raftel :Laugh Tale - Used in One Piece: Stampede. Others Belly :Berry - Name used in all English versions. :Beli - Common fan translation. :Beri :Bell Fishmen :Mermen - Due to early chapter confusion, sometimes the names of the species are mixed up and Fishmen is translated to Mermen. The original names use the same kanji, but switched. Clima-Tact :Climate Baton - In the English manga adaption by Viz and FUNimation Simulcast subs, the Clima-Tact is called the "Climate Baton". This is because the "Tact" in the name is pronounced "takuto" in Japanese. "Takuto" is the Japanese word for "baton". :Weather Forcer - The name used in the 4Kids dub. Strangely, in the video games dubbed by 4Kids, Nami's profiles call it by its original name. :Clima-Takt - Spelling used in the FUNimation dub and DVD subtitles. However, in the game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, dubbed by FUNimation, the weapon is spelled its original name. Poneglyph :Ponegliff - The spelling used in the English manga. :Ponecliff - The spelling used at one point by 4Kids. Vivre Card :Biblicard Levely :Reverie pl:Warianty nazw